1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a peripherally weighted floating platform system and more particularly pertains to increasing the stability of buoyant structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of docks and piers is known in the prior art. More specifically, docks and piers previously devised and utilized for the purpose of providing a floating platform are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,202 to Thompson discloses a floating wharf structure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,470 to Sluys discloses a utility distribution system for floating piers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,371 to Meriwether discloses a deck structure for floating docks. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,720 to Willis discloses a plastic decking and securement system and method of installation.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a peripherally weighted floating platform system that allows increasing the stability of buoyant structures.
In this respect, the peripherally weighted floating platform system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of increasing the stability of buoyant structures.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved peripherally weighted floating platform system which can be used for increasing the stability of a buoyant structures. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of docks and piers now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved peripherally weighted floating platform system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved peripherally weighted floating platform system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a peripherally weighted floating platform system for increasing the stability of buoyant structures. The platform consists of a rectangular peripheral frame. The rectangular frame has a first end portion and second end portion with a pair side portions. The side portions run parallel with each other and intersect at 90 degree angles with the first end portion and the second end portion. The side portions have a greater length than the length of the end portions. These portions are formed of a hollow plastic structure which has a cross section with dimensions of about 6.5 inches by 6.5 inches. These hollow structures have concrete therewithin and a central reinforcement bar running the length of the portions. The end portions are coupled to the side portion with a plurality of male threaded bolts and a plurality of female threaded sleeves in the side portions. The plurality of hollow plastic stringers are filled with wood having about a 4 inch by 4 inch cross section. These stringers are positioned parallel with the side portions of the peripheral frame. The stringers have a top face, a bottom face and a pair of side faces there between. The pair of outer most stringers are coupled to the adjacent side portion of the frame by screws. The top face has a plurality of apertures along its length. There is a plurality of plank members of a generally rectangular configuration positioned parallel with each other and the first end portion and second end portion of the peripheral frame. Each of the plank members has an upper face, a lower face coupled to the top face of the stringers and a pair side faces. The side faces have a liner aperture running the length thereof adjacent to the lower faces. The aperture also has a lip for coupling purposes. The plurality of coupling members are adapted to slide into the apertures of adjacent plank members to hold them at a uniform distance from each other. Each coupling member also has at least one aperture and a screw which allows the plank members to be rigidly coupled to the stringers. There is a plurality of air filled floating members secured beneath the plank members. These air filled floating members have apertures allowing them to be coupled by bolts to the side portions of the peripheral frame at equally spaced increments. The majority of the weight of the system is located in the peripheral frame.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved peripherally weighted floating platform system which has all of the advantages of the prior art docks and piers and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved peripherally weighted floating platform system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved peripherally weighted floating platform system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved peripherally weighted floating platform system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such peripherally weighted floating platform system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a peripherally weighted floating platform system for increasing the stability of buoyant structures.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved a peripherally weighted floating platform system comprising a peripheral frame with side portions and end portions and formed of a hollow plastic structure with a heavy material therewithin. There is a plurality of stringers which are parallel with each other and parallel with the side portions of the peripheral frame and secured to the end portions of the frame. A plurality of plank members are located parallel with each other and parallel with the end portions of the frame and secured to the stringers.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.